


Not All Those Who Wander

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Lost" challenge on tolkien_weekly.  I've been wanting to write this scene for a while, and this seemed the perfect opportunity!
Relationships: Faramir/Aragorn





	Not All Those Who Wander

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Lost" challenge on tolkien_weekly. I've been wanting to write this scene for a while, and this seemed the perfect opportunity!

He wanders, lost. Perhaps he should linger here, in this lonely grey place. Here there are no demands he cannot hope to meet, no looks of pity for the lesser son of Denethor. No men who entrusted their lives to him, a trust he betrayed by sending them out, all unknowing, to their deaths.

_Am I dead?_ His heart lightens--if he is dead, then he will join Boromir!

"Faramir!"

He turns toward the beloved, familiar, voice. _Boromir!_

"You must go back, brother. You cannot stay here. _Estel,_ Faramir. Remember!"

He wakes, and in his King's eyes, he is found.


End file.
